It is known to provide a holder for a lollipop, which is designed to grip the lollipop stick and rotate the stick about its axis as a person licks the surface of the lollipop. This device relies upon the provision of a supporting stick for the lollipop to make the device operable.
A need is believed to exist for a retainer and support device that is capable of supporting and rotating a food item that is not mounted on a stick (e.g., a jawbreaker) while permitting a person to lick the surface of the food item. In addition, it is desirable to provide such a retaining and support device that permits the food item to be easily removed therefrom and placed in a person's mouth, if desired, and thereafter stored in the retainer and support device for future use, either by licking the surface of the food item while it is being rotated within the support device, or by again removing the food item from the device and placing it in the person's mouth. It is to a retainer and support device of this latter mentioned type that this invention is directed.